Omochao
|Inne media = Archie Comics |Rasa = Robot |Płeć = Brak |Oczy = Żółto-pomarańczowe |Pancerz = Niebieski, żółty, pomarańczowy |Dubbing jap. = Etsuko Kozakura |Dubbing ang. = *Lani Minella (2001-2003, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games) *Liza Jacqueline (Sonic Riders) *Rebecca Handler (Sonic and the Secret Rings) *Laura Bailey (2010-2019) *Erica Lindbeck (2019-obecnie) |Zdolności = *Latanie *Zwiększona wytrzymałość *Niemal nieskończona wiedza |Lubi = Pomagać innym |Nie lubi = Bycia trzymanym i rzucanym przez innych }} – robot-Chao pojawiający się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest bliskim przyjacielem zwierzątek i Chao, reporterem telewizyjnym i chodzącym kompendium wiedzy. Swoją właściwą rolę zaczął pełnić od Sonic Adventure 2 i od tamtego czasu zaczął się pojawiać regularnie w kolejnych tytułach, jako pomocnik gracza. Historia Sonic Adventure Omochao zadebiutował w grze Sonic Adventure, a później pojawił się w jej remake'u - Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Pojawia się w Chao Stadium, a także podczas Wyścigów Chao, gdzie kilka Omochao pokazuje w którą stronę mają kierować się Chao (mimo wszystko mogą one zignorować Omochao i pójść w dowolnym kierunku). Sonic Adventure 2 Omochao, w roli poradnika dla gracza, wystąpił po raz pierwszy w grze Sonic Adventure 2 i jej remake'u - Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Zastąpił Tikal w udzielaniu postaci porad. Aby otrzymać od niego wskazówkę, należy go dotknąć. Omochao zacznie lecieć za graczem i udzieli swojej rady. Można go również złapać, lub uderzyć, ale Omochao obrazi się wtedy i przestanie pomagać graczowi w danym miejscu. Poza tym jest także podatny na niektóre działania elementów otoczenia, jak np. może być zassany w przestrzeń kosmiczną przez otwarte okno na poziomie Eternal Engine. Po każdym wypadnięciu z mapy regeneruje się. Dodatkowo udziela wskazówek podczas niektórych ekranów ładowania. Omochao pełni funkcję sędziego w Wyścigach Chao i Chao Karate. W wyścigach pojawia się na początku, gdzie strzela z pistoletu w górę, na znak rozpoczęcia wyścigu. Na trasie pojawia się również więcej Omochao, które pokazują w którym kierunku mają zmierzać Chao, machając flagami. W jednym z wyścigów wszyscy przeciwnicy gracza to Omochao. Poza tym gracz może odblokować temat menu głównego z Omochao. Robot pojawia się także w jednym z ataków Chao Walkera, który polega na uderzeniu przeciwnika Omochao. Podobnie Dark Chao Walker może uderzyć oponenta czarno-czerwoną wersją Omochao, zwaną Dark Omochao. Sonic Pinball Party Omochao ponownie udziela graczowi porad. Gracz może wybrać o co chce się go zapytać. Sonic Battle Omochao ponownie nie pojawia się jako poradnik dla gracza. Niektóre ataki Cream opierają się na wykorzystaniu Omochao. Robot służy głównie jako bomba, którą można postawić w danym miejscu i poczekać aż wpadnie na nią przeciwnik. Sonic Heroes Omochao ponownie odgrywa rolę instrukcji dla gracza. Udziela porad w menu głównym, dotyczących różnych okienek, a także tłumaczy style rozgrywki poszczególnych drużyn. Poza tym pojawia się w Sea Gate, gdzie wyjaśnia mechanikę gry dla Team Rose. Kiedy udziela porad drużyna zostaje zatrzymana i może poczekać do końca wywodu, albo go pominąć. Na pozostałych poziomach robot nie udziela porad, ponieważ jego rolę zastępują pierścienie z podpowiedziami i dialogi postaci. Shadow the Hedgehog W grze pojawia się broń o nazwie Omochao Gun, która wystrzeliwuje pociski w kształcie Omochao. Poza tym robot nie udziela porad, a jego rolę zastępują pierścienie z podpowiedziami i dialogi postaci. Sonic Advance 3 Omochao powraca w roli pomocnika gracza. Pojawia się na normalnych poziomach, gdzie może być podniesiony przez postać (strzałka w dół). Wyświetla wtedy komunikat ze wskazówką. Poza tym pojawia się w normalnym zakończeniu, gdzie przylatuje pod Altar Emerald i robi zdjęcie Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom. Seria Sonic Riders Sonic Riders Omochao komentuje wyścigi i stan poszczególnych zawodników. W trybie fabularnym jest prezenterem telewizyjnym. Prowadzi także sklep, w którym gracz może kupić nowe Extreme Gear. Sonic Free Riders Omochao pojawia się w przerywnikach w trybie fabularnym, jako komentator i prezenter. Przedstawia widzom stan wyścigów World Grand Prix, oraz przeprowadza wywiady z poszczególnymi zawodnikami. Sonic Rivals 2 Omochao pojawia się w minigrze trybu wieloosobowego - King of the Hill. Robot podlatuje do wybranych miejsc na polu walki i unosi się nad nimi przez pewien czas. Generuje przy tym zielony promień pod sobą. Celem rozgrywki jest zdobycie maksymalnej ilości punktów, które można uzyskać poprzez stanie w zasięgu zielonego promienia Omochao. Sonic Generations Omochao ponownie jest opcjonalnym poradnikiem dla gracza. Można go włączyć, lub wyłączyć, w opcjach. Funkcjonuje podobnie jak w Sonic Adventure 2, z tą różnicą że nie może być uderzony przez postać. Otrzymuje ciosy tylko od wpadnięcia na pewien obiekt. Omochao można aktywować dotknięciem. Robot zacznie wtedy lecieć za postacią udzielając jej wskazówek. Poza tym, niezależnie od tego czy jest włączony, czy nie, udziela porad na ekranach ładowania. Dodatkowo prowadzi sklep z umiejętnościami w White Space. Sonic Lost World Omochao pojawia się na mapie świata. Kiedy gracz do niego podejdzie, robot wręczy opcjonalną, misję. Misje można zobaczyć klikając ikonę Omochao w lewym dolnym rogu. Team Sonic Racing thumb|Omochao proponuje Silverowi obserwować reakcje Chao W grze Team Sonic Racing Omochao pojawia się razem z Neutralnym Chao, Hero Chao i Dark Chao jako jedna postać, znana po prostu jako Chao. Są członkami Team Rose i postaciami usprawnionymi. Ich samochód to Chao Pod. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Omochao i Chao przyłączyły się do Amy i Biga, którzy organizowali piknik. Udali się potem razem ze swoją drużyną na wyścigi, które organizował Dodon Pa. Po kilku wyścigach Omochao wyjaśniał Amy i Bigowi klasy na które podzielone są ich auta oraz umiejętności którymi dysponują. Omochao wyraził potem swoje zaniepokojenie coraz wyższym poziomem trudności wyścigów. Wyjaśnił także Bigowi co oznacza słowo "wyeliminować". Później poinformował pozostałe drużyny, że wykrył dziwne elektromagnetyczne sygnały od Dodona Pa. Okazały się nimi być informacje o wyścigach, które były przesyłane do nieznanego odbiorcy, którego bohaterowie uznali za Eggmana. Później Omochao tłumaczył Amy manerwy drużynowe, których chciała się nauczyć. Później Silver podszedł do Omochao i podzielił się z nim swoimi obawami i zapytał, czy jest sposób na to by oglądać całą trasę. Omochao zaproponował mu aby obserwował reakcje Chao, które mogły oglądać całą trasę z trybunów. Ostatecznie Vector zdobył informacje o tym, że Dodon Pa był prezesem największej firmy motoryzacyjnej we wszechświecie, oraz że zorganizował wyścigi po to aby ukończyć prace nad "silnikiem energii ostatecznej" zasilanym przez moc współpracy. Dodon Pa został oczyszczony z zarzutów, ale wkrótce potem Omochao i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się od Biga, że ich gospodarz został porwany przez Eggmana i Zavoka na Final Fortress. Bohaterowie ruszyli uratować jenota, ale Eggman nie chciał go wypuścić i zamiast tego rzucał bohaterom wyzwania do kolejnych wyścigów. Wkrótce potem Dodon Pa ukończył swój silnik energii ostatecznej, który Eggman ukradł i wmontował w swojej machinie śmierci aby zniszczyć Sonica. Bohaterowie jednak zdołali pokonać machinę w wyścigu i ta skierowała się do generatory mocy, co sprawiło że Final Fortress zaczęła spadać. Omochao i inne latające postaci zabrały przyjaciół Sonica z pokładu fortecy, zanim ta się rozbiła, wracając na ziemię. Tam Dodon Pa w podziękowaniu za uratowanie życia postanowił podarować bohaterom nowe auta wyścigowe, ponieważ poprzednie zostały zniszczone razem z Final Fortress. W innych grach Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Omochao pojawia się czasami na widowni. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Omochao pojawia się w wersji na Nintendo DS w trybie Adventure Mode. Można go spotkać w każdej lokacji. Udziela graczowi różnych wskazówek jeśli ten z nim porozmawia. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games thumb|Omochao i Chao zaatakowani przez roboty Eggmana W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Omochao pojawia się w wersji na Nintendo 3DS. Gdy gracz pierwszy raz uruchomi grę, Omochao pojawia się jako prezenter telewizyjny, informujący o rozpoczęciu Letnich Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2012 w Londynie, a także wprowadza gracza w serię wydarzeń sportowych na rozgrzewkę. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Omochao i neutralny Chao zostali zaatakowani w pobliżu London Bridge przez Egg Pawna i Egg Flappera, ale roboty zniszczył spadający z nieba Bowser Jr.. Omochao i Chao podziękowali mu za ratunek, a także zachęcili do tego aby zmierzył się z Shadowem i Silverem, gdyż dzięki temu Bowser usłyszałby o jego czynach. Omochao i Chao polecieli później za Shadowem i Silverem. thumb|left|Omochao i Toad zaniepokojeni mgłą Nieco później Omochao przybył na stadion, który zaczęła spowijać gęsta mgła. Zgubił wtedy Toada, którego odnalazł dopiero po tym jak zjawili się Mario i Sonic. Toad twierdził że zaatakowali ich Sonic i Tails, ale Omochao wiedział że były to jedynie fałszywki stworzone z mgły. Omochao zasugerował następnie, aby poszukali źródła mgły. W trakcie poszukiwań zgubili Mario i Luigiego, ale wpadli na Dry Bowsera i Dry Bones. Ci kazali im do siebie dołączyć. Gdy jednak Omochao i Toad odmówili, Dry Bowser i Dry Bones zaczęli być agresywni. Zjawili się jednak Mario i Luigi, którzy pokonali Dry Bowsera oraz przepędzili go. Następnie zniszczyli maszynę wytwarzającą mgłę, oczyszczając stadion. Omochao postanowił następnie zostać i doglądać stadionu, podczas gdy Mario, Luigi i Toad wyruszyli zniszczyć kolejne maszyny. thumb|Omochao przekazujący Toadowi krótkofalówkę Omochao przyjął potem na stadionie Sonica, Tailsa, Mario, Luigiego, Espio, Charmy'ego, Omegę oraz Toada, po tym jak ci zniszczyli wszystkie maszyny wytwarzające mgłę. Jednak wkrótce mgła powróciła tym razem znacznie silniejsza. Bohaterowie zebrali się znów i Omega miał zamiar zaprowadzić ich do Stonehenge. Omochao wyjaśnił czym było to miejsce, po czym przekazał Toadowi krótkofalówkę na wszelki wypadek. Omochao, Charmy, Espio, Omega i Toad oczyścili potem stadion z mgły. Gdy ta została całkowicie powstrzymana, Omochao wziął udział w ceremonii otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games thumb|left|Omochao jako reporter telewizyjny W grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games liczne Omochao pojawiają się czasami na widowni. Omochao pełni także rolę reportera telewizyjnego, który pojawia się gdy gracz osiągnie nowy rekord. Omochao trzyma wtedy mikrofon i prosi gracza o podzielenie się kilkoma słowami na temat ostatniego sukcesu, po czym proponuje aby zrobili sobie wspólne zdjęcie. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games thumb|Omochao na platformie Sonica W grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games liczne Omochao pojawiają się czasami na widowni. Sam Omochao prowadzi stoisko Rio 2016 na plaży Copacabana, gdzie gracz może kupić różne przedmioty. Omochao pojawiają się także na platformach karnawałowych Sonica i Eggmana, które czasami przejeżdżają przez Rio. Można z nimi wtedy porozmawiać, aby wziąć udział w pojedynku z postacią stojącą na platformie. Sonic and the Secret Rings Omochao pojawia się w trybie wieloosobowym, gdzie wyjaśnia graczom zasady niektórych minigier. Sonic Runners Omochao wielokrotnie pojawia się w trybie fabularnym, gdzie pomaga Team Sonic w pokonywaniu Doktora Eggmana. Razem ze zwierzątkami udało mu się zabezpieczyć Główny Szmaragd przed doktorem, dzięki czemu Knuckles nie musiał go przez cały czas strzec. W trakcie wydarzenia Windy Hill in Spring Event ''Omochao i zwierzątka organizowali wielkanocne zbieranie pisanek, które Eggman i jego roboty próbowali zakłócić. Na szczęście Team Sonic powstrzymali zamiary złoczyńców. ''LEGO Dimensions Omochao pojawia się w różnych miejscach, poziomach i w Adventure World Sonica. Podobnie jak w wielu innych grach z jego udziałem udziela porad. Tak jak w Sonic Adventure 2 może być bity, ale nie obrazi się na gracza, lecz będzie mu kazał przestać. Pojawia się również kilkakrotnie w historii. Sonic ratuje go w Marble Zone i Omochao zamierza się odwdzięczyć przez udzielanie porad, ale niebieskiemu jeżowi nie za bardzo się to podoba. Omochao zostaje potem przeniesiony do tunelu czasoprzestrzennego i pyta się tam Sonica w jaki sposób chce zdobyć Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale zostaje wgnieciony w ziemię pod ciężarem Biga. Knuckles pomaga mu wyjść z rowu. Charakterystyka Osobowość Omochao jest wesoły i pomocny. Zawsze stara się pomagać tym, którzy są w potrzebie. Mimo wszystko jego cierpliwość ma pewne granice i robot nie lubi być źle traktowany przez innych. W przeciwieństwie do normalnych Chao, Omochao posługuje się normalną mową. Wygląd Omochao jest niebieskim robotem zbudowanym na wzór Neutralnego Chao. Posiada żółte dłonie, w kształcie kulek, oraz pomarańczowo-żółte nogi. Jego charakterystycznymi cechami są: śmigło znajdujące się na szczycie głowy, oraz kluczyk na plecach, który nadaje mu wygląd nakręcanej zabawki. Jego oczy posiadają spiralny kształt i są żółto-pomarańczowe. Moce i umiejętności Omochao posiada rozległą wiedzę na niemal wszystkie tematy. Chętnie dzieli się swoimi wiadomościami z innymi. Jako jeden z nielicznych zna język zwierzątek. Nie jest jednak nieomylny i nie potrafi przewidywać przyszłości. Omochao jest również bardzo wytrzymały. Potrafi przetrwać nawet strzał z Volkan Cannon i szybko się po nim zregenerować. Poza tym jego śmigło na głowie pozwala mu latać. W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Omochao był zwykłym Chao, który przybrał wygląd robota po przebywaniu czasu z Julesem Hedgehog i został adoptowany przez rodzinę jeży. Po Super Genesis Wave Omochao zajmował się wyświetlaniem wiadomości dla Wojowników Wolności. Ciekawostki * Omochao jest zestawieniem japońskiego słowa , oznaczającego zabawkę, i Chao. * W Sonic Adventure 2 Omochao posiada niewykorzystaną kwestię głosową, z której wynika że wąsy Eggmana są sztuczne. * W innej niewykorzystanej kwestii głosowej, Omochao mówi że chciałby być prawdziwym Chao. Kategoria:Roboty Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Świat Chao Kategoria:Grywalne postacie